The present invention relates to a sprayable pharmaceutical composition for topical use.
Therapy with topically applied pharmaceutical compositions is particularly useful when the site of application and the disease process are located in close proximity. Thus, active agents for percutaneous treatment of rheumatic or traumatic conditions are frequently put into formulations such as plasters, salves, creams, gels, emulsions, or suspensions.
These topical dosages have a series of disadvantages; overcoming these disadvantages would signify an advance in pharmaceutical development. Frequently numerous adjuvants must be added to these preparations, which leads to an unnecessary burden to the organism. In spite of the many additives used these formulations are not sufficiently stable at elevated temperatures. This leads to a "breaking" of the formulation, producing an non-homogeneous mixture of the different components of the preparation, and loss of therapeutic usefulness. This applies particularly to preparations in the form of emulsions or other dispersions.
With the currently customary topical dosage forms such as emulsions, suspensions, etc. the active material is involved in special transport and distribution processes before it can penetrate through the skin into the body and become effective.